Good in Goodbye
by music04goddess
Summary: Based on the song Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood. Bella and Jacob had been together since they were children, but life led them in different directions. When they see each other on the street after 10 years, how will they both feel? All human.


**This is just a little one-shot based on the song** _ **Good in Goodbye**_ **by Carrie Underwood. I love her and love this song. There is a great meaning in this song because even though it can hurt to leave someone, it might be the best thing for both people. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

 _Bella POV_

I came out of the library where I work, ready to head home for the day. It had been long and tiring; all I wanted to do was go home, put change out of these clothes, and relax for the rest of the night. I glanced across the street at the large group standing outside of a popular pizza place. I smiled, seeing how happy all of them looked.

I was turning back to my car when I heard his laugh. My head shot back towards the group of people, and that's when I saw him standing there. _Jacob._ The smile I had faltered for a moment when I saw him there. He had been out of town for a while, and I just didn't realize that he had come back to Forks.

The little girl sitting on Jacob's shoulders was a spitting image of him. She had his skin tone and hair color. I could even see the dimples in her cheeks that matched his. She couldn't have been more than 3, but I didn't know her exact age. I knew that his wife was pregnant, but I had never even known the gender of the baby she was having. I was lost in that thought when Jacob turned around and saw me standing there.

I lifted my hand to wave at him, and he crossed the street to speak to me. I crossed my arms as he got close to me, unsure of what to do. It had been so long since I had seen him, much less actually talk to him.

"Hey there, Bella. It's been a while," Jacob said.

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, you could definitely say that. Who's this little cutie?" I asked, motioning to his daughter.

"This is my little girl, Maddie," Jacob told me, beaming.

Maddie smiled but hid behind her father. Her eyes were the same color blue as Jacob's and I know that she got those from him. Her mother's eyes are green. She looked like a happy little girl, clinging onto Jacob.

Jacob still looked good after all these years. He was as big and muscular as ever, but he had lost the boyish features that used to dominate his face. Now he was clearly all man, which would make sense after 10 years. _10 years._ It seems crazy that it's been that long sense I've truly spoken to Jacob. We used to be inseparable, but I guess that's what happens when people break up and go their own ways.

"It looks like life is going pretty well for you, Jacob," I told him with a smile.

Jacob laughed, awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, it's great. Maddie is the best little girl, and the wife is pregnant again with our second one. It's going to be a boy."

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations." I told him honestly. I'm glad that Jacob is happy. He is an amazing person and deserves to have a wonderful life. He spent a long time hurting after we broke up, so I was thrilled to know that he was finally getting the life that he wanted.

Jacob and I said our goodbyes, and I got in my car after he left. It was good to talk to him again, if only to know that he was happy. That was all I ever wanted for Jacob – to be happy.

We grew up together. Our fathers were best friends, so it was natural that we fell into that friendship as well. Jacob and I were the same age, and we did everything together. It didn't shock anybody when we started dating at 16. We had our arguments like every couple, but we were happy. He knew me better than anyone, and vice versa. Everyone assumed that it lead to marriage for the two of us, and back then, I would have agreed with them. Jacob and I never broke up through high school and college.

Things got rocky after college. Jacob wanted to settle down and start a family, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I wanted to spend some time working and maybe getting another degree. I wasn't ready for any of it, and that led to many fights between us. Things became strained, but we were determined to make things work. We loved each other, and that wasn't something that we wanted to lose. When Jacob proposed one year later, I said no. And that was the end of us.

We talked for a long time after that. We sat in the park for a couple hours, just talking. There was a little anger at the beginning, then a lot of tears, and finally, one final hug. The relationship wasn't good for either of us. Love just wasn't enough anymore, and we knew that we couldn't hold onto that forever when neither of us was happy anymore. That was the hardest part. Knowing that we had a love stronger than a lot of people's, but not wanting the same things out of life.

Jacob and I didn't talk again after that day in the park. He came to my father's funeral a few years later, and we shared a sad glance between us. That was the last time that I even saw Jacob. I moved to another town, and Jacob remained in Forks. I heard people mention him from time to time, but I never ran into him again. It was just too hard for a very long time.

Then I met Edward. I fell down at work and broke my ankle, and as luck would have it, he was the doctor I saw. Edward worried because I was alone in the city, so he came over to take care of me. It didn't matter how many times I told him I could take care of myself, he just kept coming over. When he kissed me one night, it just felt right. We had been together ever since.

Things weren't as easy with Edward as they had been with Jacob, but I loved him regardless of that. With Edward, we had to work at our relationship, but it made us strong. I knew that he loved me, and I loved him with every part of me. When he proposed to me, I said yes. Edward was my other half, and I knew that we wanted the same things. It was perfect.

When Edward came home one day with a job change to Forks, Washington, I felt a cold chill go over me. I knew that Jacob still lived there, and I was nervous. Edward was everything to me, but a part of me would always love Jacob. While it would be good to see Jacob again, I was extremely nervous about running into him after all this time.

When I got home, Edward met me at the door. "There's my gorgeous wife. How was your day?"

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and sighed, "Awful. I'm so tired. How was yours?"

"It was good. Go sit down and I'll fix dinner tonight," Edward told me before kissing me.

I smiled and leaned into his kiss. Everything just felt right with Edward. He was the one for me.

"I love you more than anything on this planet, Bella Cullen."

I beamed up at my adoring husband, "I love you too. It's all perfect. You, me, and our baby."

Edward's jaw dropped as he looked at me, "Baby?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Edward laughed and picked me up, spinning me around, "Oh my god! Bella! We're gonna have a baby!"

I laughed and kissed him after he put me back on the ground, "We are. And it's all going to be so good. We have a pretty great life."

When Jacob and I broke up years ago, I thought that I might not find anyone else quite like him. But I also knew that I couldn't live the rest of my life not being completely happy, and neither could Jacob. Edward was my answer to all of the worries that I had. He made me feel complete like Jacob never really did. As bad as it was and as bad as it hurt, I know that there was good in goodbye.

 **Just a short little one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
